Sweet chocolate with a hint of lemon
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: Shy timed Violet was nothing but a nerd before a rainy night by chance she met a fat cat named Muta and saves him from a bunch of black cats caching the attention of the Barron and makes her his apprentice and what if on each adventure she starts to fall more and more in love with the cat she saved Can Violet open This fat cat's heart? Or will he forever remain Alone?


Sweet chocolate with a hint of lemon

**Chapter 1: The meeting  
><strong>

I just wanted to cry they were picking on me again its not my fault my family I don't have a lot of money to eat anything but rice balls. Aww is baby mouse going to cry now. N-no i whispered. I'm sorry i don't speak mouse oh wait i might Squeak squeak she mocked. I backed as far into the corner they trapped me in as it was aloud. usually id take your lunch but i'm so tired of those crappy rice balls you call lunch. A few girls behind her snickered. I felt myself get smaller. So i'm going to do you a favor a break those UGLY glasses of yours instead. I Flinched when she reached for them. then the bell rang and she backed up. Hmph saved by the bell. Aww said the girls behind her. Dont worry girls well have some more fun with her tomorrow with that said she flicked my braid see you tomorrow MOUSE and with that she turned around and left with her group. I stood still for a minute before collapsing to my knees lunch in my hands. w-why dose she always pink on me i whispered. That girl Sarah Wilson has picked on me since first grade for a reason i have yet to figure out. I use to have a ton of friend before she came.

* * *

><p>It all started when i was playing in the sandbox with a few of my friends i made a sandcastle my friends really liked it. Then she came and started stomping on it when she was done she looked at my friends and smiled want to come play with me at my private pool the girls nodded quickly. Everyone of you can come except the mouse and she pointed at me everybody laughed and went and followed her. As she walked away she smiled evilly at me and left with the people who use to be my friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since then she was out to ruin my life every time i make a friend she was there to ruin it. I ran to the bathroom like i always do in fact the teachers know that after lunch they wont see me. I looked in the mirror i never had the best eyesight so i had to wear thick glasses behind them though were actully green eyes and two braids were the only way i knew how to keep my brown hair from touching the ground but she didn't care. i guess she was right though i did look kind of... nerdy. I waked out of the bathroom and looked out the window black clouds started rolling in. i guess ill go home now i walked to my locker and took off my inside shoes and put on my outside ones then i put my inside shoes in my locker and started walking away from the school. after I was out of school grounds it started raining i didn't have an umbrella so i ran under the nearest shop with a hood. Guess im waiting here till the rain blows over i said to myself. I was standing there waiting when all of a sudden i heard a loud scream of a cat. I looked round till i saw on the other side of the streets a big white cat with a brown mark on the side of it's face was runing from some black cats trying to claw the poor thing. I couldn't just stand there i rain out into the other side. HEY you mangy cats Leave him alone i said and swatted one with my bag. they looked at me i glared threw my glasses but they saw. They looked terrified and each ran in opposite directions. I smiled satisfied and looked behind me the cat had kept running but i manged to catch a glimpse of it and ran to follow it. The cat was seriously injured it couldn't manage a storm like this in its condition. The cat took me threw an ally way on a roof down stares. till we got to an entrance of a town but what suprised me was how small it was but i didn't have time to eat as the rain and the storm picked up. i looked around for the cat and saw it unconscious near the small entrance i reached and tried to pick it up. UGGGH s-so h-h-HEAVY. i managed to drag it out of the line of fire from the storm and a little deeper into the ally way. There was some things that kept it from raining. i took out my first aid kit and spare jacket i keep them in case Sarah ever desides to get violent but now seemed like a good time yo use it. i banged the big cat for a while before i was done then i threw my clean dry jacket over the big cat. i sat next to it. Well the storm looks like its not lighting up might as well stay next to the cat for a while i then huged the ball of already dry fur and fell asleep. Little did i know a orange cat with green eyes was watching me through his window.<p> 


End file.
